The investigator proposes to test a transtelephonic home physiologic monitoring system in patients with severe heart failure with the intent of early detection of exacerbation which could trigger prophylactic changes in outpatient care obviating the need for hospitalization. The unit will measure pulse oximetry, heart rate, daily weight and blood pressure. The investigators will: 1) validate the accuracy of the data collected and transmitted in a pilot test in preparation for a large scale outpatient rial by providing the home care monitoring device to 30 outpatients with right ventricular failure; 2) determine the reliability and compliance with patients with right ventricular failure secondary to pulmonary disease, and 3) collect feedback from patients and other health professionals regarding the design, accessibility and applicability to the monitoring system. The system will first be tested in the in-patient setting using patient rooms outfitted with the equipment and in-hospital phone lines to transmit the data.